Girl Under Rain
by reraibussu
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang seorang gadis, hujan dan kenangannya./"Tidak, namun dikatakan jika dia dapat melihat masa depan, lebih tepatnya kematian. Hati-hatilah saat kalian diberi teru-teru bozu olehnya."/


.

.

 _ **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

 _._

 _._

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini kafe tempat ku bekerja masih ramai seperti biasanya, banyak orang yang datang dari Magnolia maupun sekitarnya. Entah itu untuk sekedar berteduh dari teriknya mentari atau karena mereka telah mendengar mengenai keenakan serta kemurahan makanan disini.

Bunyi lonceng yang mengudara membuat ku reflek menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Sosok familiar terlihat dipelupuk mata.

"Yo, Lucy~" sapa seorang pemuda sambil mengendong seekor kucing biru ditangannya sembari berjalan untuk mencari meja.

"Yo, Natsu. Mau pesan apa?" tanya ku ramah padanya saat aku sudah berada didekatnya.

Dia berfikir sebentar, ya, menjadi seorang mahasiswa di kota ini membuatnya sering mampir kemari apa lagi tempat ini cukup dekat dengan kampusnya, hingga dia kadang kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

"Orange juice dan kue keju untuk ku lalu kau punya ikan segar dan susu? Jika ada itu juga untuk Happy," aku tertawa sebelum mencatat dan mengulangi apa yang dia pesan.

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku untuk ke kasir ketika ku dengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi kembali.

"Selamat Datang," sapa ku dengan ceria sembari membungkuk hormat pada calon pembeli ku.

Gadis yang baru masuk itu diam tak menjawab ataupun tersenyum pada ku dan aku sudah maklum, kebal dengan orang-orang yang mau dilayani dengan baik namun tak sedikitpun pernah mau memberi imbal balik yang sama.

Aku berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah kasir "Mira-nee orange juice dan kue serta ikan segar dan susu untuk Natsu." Wanita cantik bersurai silver itu mengangguk. Sudah sangat hafal dengan baik pesanan itu.

"Baik, ini pesanannya. Hati-hati saat membawanya ya Lucy-chan," aku mengangguk mantap sembari mengangkat nampan ku.

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati hingga aku sampai dimeja tempat Natsu, namun pemandangan yang tersaji didepan ku membuat kedua mata ku membola.

"Lu-lucy…" panggil Natsu dengan wajah pucat sembari menoleh untuk menatap ku.

Dapat ku lihat jika wanita cantik berambut biru dengan wajah datar tengah memandang tidak menatap Natsu lebih tepatnya dengan tatapan mata datar, yang tentu saja bukan hanya Natsu tapi aku juga menjadi bergidik ngeri.

Dengan segera ku hampiri mereka berdua.

"Ano~ Nona tempat ini sudah ada orangnya, bagaimana jika meja lain?" tawar ku sembari menyodorkan nampan ke arah Natsu. Dapat kulihat jika Happy pun meringkuk ketakutan, kucing yang malang.

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggu." Aku sweetdrop saat mendengarnya berkata begitu, dengan wajah menyeramkan begitu tentu saja dia berniat mengusir Natsu.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, aku tak mau pindah. Aku masih lama disini, aku mau mengerjakan tugas kuliah ku."

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggu." Dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan gadis itu dia pun segera keluar dari kafe.

"Dia itu apa-apaan sih, nyeremin," gerutu Natsu.

"Aku juga tidak tau," sambar ku sebelum aku kembali ke kasir.

.

.

"Mira-nee,"

"Iya, Lucy?"

"Mira-nee kenapa? Kok ngelihatin gadis itu sampai sebegitunya?"

Dapat ku lihat wajah Mira-nee yang terlihat sendu berusaha menahan tangis, aku kebinggungan melihatnya.

"Mira-nee, Mira-nee tak apa?" tanya ku sembari mendekat kearahnya.

"Lain kali, jika gadis itu datang tolong kosongan meja disana ya," ujarnya sembari menunjuk meja tempat Natsu duduk dengan berlinang air mata.

Aku malah makin binggung, apa gadis misterius itu anak walikota ya?

.

.

Kiling

"Selamat datang," sapa ku kala mendengar suara lonceng berdenting.

Aku terkejut mendapati gadis itu datang lagi.

Cuaca diluar sedang hujan hingga dia membawa payung yang terlihat basah, maklum sekarang memang tengah musim penghujan di Magnolia.

"Ara-ara~ Juvia-san ya…ayo masuk," ujar Mira-nee mendahului ku mendekat kearah gadis itu.

Dapat kulihat dari jauh bagaimana Mira-nee mengosongkan meja didekat jendela, dan mempersilahkan gadis yang dipanggil Juvia itu untuk duduk.

"Mira-nee," panggil ku saat dia akan memasuki dapur.

"Mengapa kau biarkan dia duduk disana, itu kan tidak adil. Mereka yang lebih dulu memesan," protes ku.

Mira-nee tak menyahut hanya linangan air mata saja yang kembali menetes diwajah cantiknya.

"Jangan mengerutu Lucy, apa yang dilakukan Mirajane untuk kebaikkan gadis itu juga," jawab Erza koki kafe kami.

Aku sudah akan menyela sebelum sebuah tangan menarikku keluar dapur.

"Kenapa kau menarikku Levy?" tanya ku pada gadis berambut biru itu.

"Kau tak tau apa yang terjadi, sebaiknya kau diam saja dulu. Ok!" katanya.

Aku tak menjawab dan memilih untuk diam.

Ada apa sih dengan mereka semua? ini aneh.

.

.

Hari ini gadis itu tidak datang ke kafe ku, namun dia berdiri disebrang jalan, dibawah atap halte bus dengan menggunakan payung.

Jika ku perhatikan lebih teliti dia mengenakan teru-teru bozu dan pakaian musim dingin ala rusia dengan dominasi warna biru, putih dan hitam. Wajahnya terlalu pucat, aku bahkan sempat berfikir jika dia mayat hidup.

"Eh? Hujan?" ujar ku ketika melihat guyuran air mata langit yang tumpah membasahi Magnolia.

Gadis bernama Juvia itu masih berdiri di sana, tak bergerak seinchipun.

Setelah beberapa meit berlalu, banyak orang yang keluar masuk ke kafe, gadis itu masih disana. Aku bahkan mulai ragu jika dia menunggu bus datang, karena sedari tadi sudah ada lebih dari 4 bus yang berheti untuk menurunkan dan menganggkut penumpang dan dia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Aku juga sempat berfikir jika dia akan menyebrang tadinya, namun melihat dia yang tak bergerak seinchipun dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi membuat ku mengenyahkan pikiran ku itu.

Aku jadi penasaran, siapa sih si Juvia ini. Apa dia orang kaya? Mengingat Mira-nee, Erza dan para pegawai lain yang lebih senior dari ku tampak begitu mengistimewakannya. Jika iya, mengapa aku tak pernah berjumpa dengannya jika ada pesta para bangsawan? Mengingat keluarga juga keluarga bangsawan. Jangan kalian pikir aku kerja disini karena aku tidak mampu ya, aku kerja disini karena ingin mandiri.

Aku juga sempat berfikir jika gadis itu seorang penyihir, namun pikiran itu hilang saat aku ingat bagaimana wajah sedih Mira-nee.

Yang aku tau gadis itu adalah gadis aneh.

.

.

"Hei, kau pernah dengar urban legend?"

"Oh, cerita seram itu ya!"

"Yang mana yang mana?"

"Teman ku dari kelas sebelah menceritakan pada ku mengenai Gadis Hujan."

"Huh? Gadis Hujan? Apa itu? Gadis yang suka hujan-hujanan?"

"Heh~ biasa sekali."

"Bukan bodoh! Maksud ku adalah gadis yang hanya muncul saat musim hujan!"

Aku memasang telinga baik-baik pembicaraan wanita tukang gosip itu tampak menarik bagiku.

"Hey, bisa ceritakan pada ku tentang urban legend itu?" pinta ku pada mereka saat aku memutar kursi ku.

Mereka tampak menyeryitkan dahi heran, ya mengingkat jika aku bukanlah salah satu penggosip juga, namun tak berapa lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengangguk.

"Ini adalah cerita tentang seorang gadis, hujan dan kenangannya." Kami mendengarkan dengan seksama kala gadis yang menjadi pembicara mulai bercerita.

"Gadis itu adalah gadis yang cantik, namun sayang dia bisu. Dia memiliki mata indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik serta bibir kemerahan, wajahnya cantik dan tubuhnya pun semampai, tapi semua itu tak membuatnya bahagia. Orang-orang menjahuinya, karena ia bisu.." kami diam dengan wajah tak percaya, termasuk aku. Saat itulah aku berfikir jika manusia dapat menjadi sangat kejam.

"…sejak kecil dia sudah dijahui oleh orang-orang bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun membuangnya. Satu-satunya yang mau mengasuhnya hanya seorang pembunuh, Gajeel Redfox…" kami memekik tak percaya. Ya, Gajeel mereupakan legenda penjahat di Magnolia yang setara dengan Joker milik Batman.

"…Hingga akhirnya Gajeel pun meninggal dunia karena diadili, dan gadis itu pun kembali sendiri. Tak ada Gajeel yang walau mengerikan namun selalu menyayanginya bak putrinya sendiri, yang ada hanya dia dan kesendiriannya. Hingga…"

"Hingga apa?" tanya ku dengan nada tinggi.

Dia tersenyum sebelum kembali berkata, "Hingga dia bertemu dengan pangerannya. Saat itu dia tengah dipukuli oleh warga karena dianggap pembawa sial, kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda yang menolongnya dan mengusir para warga it-"

"Kyaaaa~ so sweat~" teriak salah satu dari kami dengan mata berbinar. Aku juga berfikir demikian sih, tapi tak sampai berteriak juga.

"Ya, sangat manis memang. Pemuda itu adalah pendatang yang berasal dari sebuah desa yang beku, jauh di utara, dikatakan dia datang kemari untuk menimba ilmu. Semenjak saat itulah mereka tak terpisahkan, lebih tepatnya Juvia yang tak mau berpisah-"

"Berarti cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dong," sela ku tanpa sadar.

"Haduh~ dengerin dulu kek, jangan disela-sela dulu dong!" sengak sang pencerita pada kami, sementara aku hanya tersimpu malu.

"Kelihatannya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang, namun sebenarnya pemuda itu cukup peduli pada gadis itu. Hingga suatu hari saat mereka berjalan-jalan…pemuda itu tertabrak. Bersamaan dengan rinai hujan yang turun membasahi bumi, sejak saat itulah gadis itu menjadi murung kembali. Dia biasanya terlihat di musim hujan terutama ketika ujan turun."

"Apa dia menganggu? Maksud ku apa seperti pembunuh begitu?" ujar salah seseorang dari kami.

"Tidak, namun dikatakan jika dia dapat melihat masa depan, lebih tepatnya kematian. Hati-hatilah saat kalian diberi teru-teru bozu olehnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Itu pertanda jika kau akan mati, jadi jangan pernah mau diberi olehnya," ujarnya sebelum bel tanda selesainya istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

Aku melihatnya lagi dari balik kaca kafe ku.

"Mira-nee," panggil ku pada Mirajane.

"Iya, Lucy?"

"Aku mendengar cerita tentang seorang gadis, hujan dan kenangannya. Urban legend dari kota ini, apa…itu Juvia-san?" tanya ku padanya.

Dia tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Ya, itu Juvia," ujarnya dengan mata kembali sembab.

"Gray adalah sepupu ku," ujarnya dengan terbata. Aku diam sebelum memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Kling

"Yo, semua~"

"Natsu," panggil ku dengan semangat sebelum Mira-nee masuk ke dapur. Tak ingin pelanggan tau jika dia menangis mungkin.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya ku padanya saat dia berjalan kearah ku.

"Aku mau coklat panas dan susu hangat saja untuk Happy," ujarnya sembari meletakkan sebuah kandang mungil yang berisi kucing berbulu biru.

"Baik-baik," balas ku semangat sebelum masuk kedalam dapur.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan riang dibawah payung merah muda milikku, dapat ku lihat suasana kota Magnolia saat hujan yang masih sangat bersahabat.

Rok SMA ku terlihat agak kehujanan sedikit, aku berharap tak terlalu parah, karena besok masih akan dipakai.

Belokkan didepan adalah jalan pintas tercepat untuk sampai ditempat kos ku, setelah bekerja part time seharian aku akan mandi air hangat untuk merilexkan otot ku.

Ku lihat rambut pink cerah yang familiar dimata ku, dengan segera aku berlari menghapirinya sambil berteriak menyapanya.

"Nat-…" suara ku tertahan ditenggorokan kala iris ku melihat sebuah tubuh yang terpental didepan mata ku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~" teriak ku sembari terduduk dijalanan.

Natsu tewas didepan mata ku saat dia akan menyebrang jalan.

Berbondong-bondong orang datang untuk menolong.

Ku lihat lampu lalu lintas yang menyala berwarna hijau, bukan salah Natsu jika dia menyebrang kan!

Iris ku dapat melihat digenggaman tangannya terdapat teru-teru bozu. Aku terpekik pelan sebelum menutup mulut ku.

Payung ku entah kemana rimbanya dan aku tak perduli, ku biarkan hujan yang turun membasahi tubuh ku, menghapuskan semua hal yang terasa bak mimpi buruk ini dari ku.

.

.

 _ **AUTHOR POV**_

Gadis itu tampak mengenggam teru-teru bozu yang tadi dipungutnya dari jalanan, air matanya masih jatuh tak terbendung.

Buku yang terbuka itu menampilkan tulisan tangannya yang diwarnai oleh tetesan air mata.

Ya, Lucy Heartfilia, tengah menulis novel berdasarkan pengalaman pribadinya.

Dalam keheningan malam dia menangis, hatinya terluka dan dia berduka. Namun tak ada yang tau untuk siapa.

 _ **AUTHOR POV OFF**_

* * *

.

.

fin

.

.


End file.
